Veľké Dvorníky
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = | image_alt = | image_caption = | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Velkedvorniky_COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres_dunajska.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Dunajská Streda District in Trnava Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = Location of Veľké Dvorníky in Slovakia | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Trnava Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Veľké Dvorníky in Trnava | latd = 48 |latm = 00 |lats = 00 |latNS = N | longd = 17 |longm = 39 |longs = 00 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Trnava | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Dunajská Streda | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1252 | founder = | parts_type = Component villages | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SIEŤ | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ivan Seňan | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 7.99 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 114 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 117 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 139.80 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST =CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 929 01 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-31 | iso_code = | registration_plate = DS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.velkedvorniky.sk/ | footnotes = }} Veľké Dvorníky ( ) is a village and commune in Dunajská Streda District, Trnava Region in western Slovakia Geography The municipality lies at an altitude of 114 metres and covers an area of 7.991 km². History In the 9th century, the territory of Veľké Dvorníky became part of the Kingdom of Hungary. The village was first recorded in 1162 as village inhabited by people with Udvarnok social status which meant half-free people in the service of the kings of Hungary and Pozsony Castle. Until the end of World War I, it was part of Hungary and fell within the Dunaszerdahely district of Pozsony County. After the Austro-Hungarian army disintegrated in November 1918, Czechoslovakian troops occupied the area. After the Treaty of Trianon of 1920, the village became officially part of Czechoslovakia. In November 1938, the First Vienna Award granted the area to Hungary and it was held by Hungary until 1945. The present-day municipality was formed in 1940 by unifying the three component villages. After Soviet occupation in 1945, Czechoslovakian administration returned and the village became officially part of Czechoslovakia in 1947. Demography In 1910, the village had 389, for the most part, Hungarian inhabitants. At the 2001 Census the recorded population of the village was 795 while an end-2008 estimate by the Statistical Office had the villages's population also as 959. As of 2001, 95.85% of its population was Hungarian while 3.14% was Slovakian. Roman Catholicism is the majority religion of the village, its adherents numbering 91.95% of the total population. References External links *Local news selection at Új Szó on-line *Local news selection at www.parameter.hu *Mestá-Obce.sk *Postcard showing the village *Local football club *The Garden of the Castle Category:Veľké Dvorníky Category:Villages and communes in Dunajská Streda District Category:Established in 1252 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia